


A Seduction, by Charles Xavier (ft. Kittens, Kittens, and More Kittens) [Fanart]

by Nostalgic_Kitty



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Fanart, Gen, Kittens, Maybe - Freeform, Secret Mutant Madness 2015, Seductive Charles, kittens everywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5343188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nostalgic_Kitty/pseuds/Nostalgic_Kitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles decides to try a rather "unorthodox" method of seduction. Will it work? You decide!</p><p>Prompt from heyjupiter:  I just love kittens, what if there were a whole bunch of kittens at the X-mansion. Or the Brotherhood's secret hideout. Like just kittens everywhere. So many kittens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Seduction, by Charles Xavier (ft. Kittens, Kittens, and More Kittens) [Fanart]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heyjupiter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyjupiter/gifts).



> My first (and hopefully not last lol) Secret Mutant Madness contribution! I hope this meets your needs for kittens, heyjupiter! I like to think that Charles is attempting to seduce Erik, but you can choose whoever you want! Ah the beauty of ambiguity!

There, in the midst of disheveled baby blue sheets and pillows, lay one Charles Xavier—sporting some expensive looking purple and red pajamas—a seductive smirk on his face.

And covered in _kittens_.


End file.
